Comienzos
by Moondi27
Summary: Estaba un poco cansada ya de todo. Estaba atrasada en su tesis por su propia irresponsabilidad, vivía pensando en los sentimientos que Sesshomaru tendría hacia ella, tenía problemas de dinero y además, deseaba fervientemente alejarse de su trabajo. ¿Qué clase de vida esta era?
1. El Adios

Hola!

Pasaba aquí a dejarle un nuevo fic. Este fic tiene mucha carga emocional para mí, porque en estos momentos ando super sensible de la vida xd

En general, soy una PAS (persona altamente sensible) pero, a veces hay momentos donde ando aún más susceptible a todo.

Espero que les guste, estaré siempre agradecida por sus palabras y sus consejos.

Moondi.

 **CAPÍTULO I: EL ADIÓS.**

Cuando la despertó por el sonido estridente de su celular, casi tuvo ganas de lanzar su celular contra la pared o romperlo de un cabezazo. Todos los días eran iguales, como moldes de cansancio y tristeza confluidos en 24 horas.

Suspiró. Igual, ser consciente de ello no iba a ser que el día no comenzara. Antes de levantarse, decidió ver los mensajes, tratando de encontrar alguno de Sesshomaru. Había uno, de ayer y sonrió un poco.

Cuando pensaba en los años que conocía a Sesshomaru, se sorprendía y se entristecía a la vez. Ni bien lo vio, supo que sus años de amores incorrectos habían acabado. No pudo estar más equivocada: había pasado del club de los amores insanos al de los no correspondidos. Él era su amigo, y ella había hecho de todo para ganar su corazón: le había dado su tiempo, su cariño, sus sonrisas, su dinero e incluso sexo sin compromiso. Todo para que un día él se diera cuenta de lo maravillosa mujer que era y de lo ciego que había sido. Pero de eso habían pasado casi seis años, y aun no pasaba nada. Hubo hasta en ese tiempo, momentos donde a él le gustaban otras chicas para algo serio, y donde ella pasaba a un segundo plano, como debía de ser. Lloraba todo el tiempo, no dormía bien. Se decía que debía odiarlo y dejarlo ir, más cuando él no era capaz de valorarla. Luego, por suerte o por destino, las intenciones del chico no se concretaban y todo volvía al curso natural con ella. Y era feliz de algún modo, en algún punto.

Para ya el sexto año del amor no correspondido, algo cambio en ella: habrá sido ese tiempo fatigoso de amarlo y perseguir su estela, o quizás el cansancio propio de quien no ve frutos en el árbol al que con tanto esfuerzo cuidó, que de un momento a otro dejó de quererlo como antes. Es decir, no es que no tuviera celos por las mujeres que le frecuentaban o que no lo quisiera ya más, sino que simplemente su corazón estaba exhausto: el sentimiento nacía y moría allí mismo, con claros signos de haber perdido toda fe en esta "seudo-relación".

Ahora eran amigos, se reían, pasaban buenos momentos y tenían a veces sexo. No era malo, Sesshomaru siempre había sido claro con ella. Fue su corazón que se fue a más y terminó enamorada de él. Y ahora, con el corazón más sano y el alma más preparada, deseaba conocer ahora si a alguien que le diera lo que Sesshomaru estaba indispuesto a darle: seguridad y estabilidad.

Mientras tomaba el bus que la llevaba a su trabajo, el cual se demoraba cerca de dos horas para llegar a su destino, Kagome sonrió tristemente: un día nuevo, en el trabajo de siempre. Con el fantasma del amor infructuoso, con la escases de dinero, con la soledad y el vacío. Esa era finalmente su día a día, donde el silencio y la nada eran un perenne la sumían a un perenne estado indoloro.

Cuando había pasado ya el tiempo suficiente para bajar, ella arrastró los pies en el asfalto. No debía desanimarse, pensó, quizás algún día de estos la suerte cambie. Quizás algún día de estos consiga un trabajo digno, una linda relación de pareja, un hermoso lugar para estudiar. Una vida como había soñado hace diez, frente a su antiguo computador y sus arreboladas mejillas.

/

Había ganado. La beca a España.

Respiró quedadamente, y bajó la vista. ¿Y ahora? ¿Su vida aquí, en su país? ¿Sus amigos, su familia, Sesshomaru?

No ver por cerca de un año a las pocas personas que conocía, le había traído un poco de estrés. Ya de por si vivía una vida solitaria, ¿Cómo sería en un país totalmente nuevo?

No debía ya meditar en ello, sólo sonreír: había pedido un cambio de suerte. Y estaba segura que este era.

Cuando le comentó a Sesshomaru las buenas nuevas, el sólo le felicitó escuetamente. Era así, un poco seco cuando quería. Ella sonrió: al menos, esta sería ya una de las pocas veces que lo vería. El viaje fue programado aún para dos semanas, y tenía que reunirse con todos los que conocía, incluyendo al mismo Sesshomaru otra vez, para despedirse como se debía.

Se despidió de sus amigas, Ayame y Eri del colegio, casi con lágrimas en los ojos. No fue distinto con Sango, Kouga, Ayame , Miroku y Kagura, sus compañeros de la universidad. Todos les deseaban infinita suerte y mucho éxito. Su mamá, su abuelo y Souta le hicieron una reunión a dos días de irse, y se vió con Sesshomaru un día antes.

Sesshomaru la esperaba sentado en el banco en la entrada del Centro Comercial donde siempre la esperaba. Su camiseta ploma y sus jeans holgados, la hicieron sonrojar. Verdaderamente que lo había amado demasiado por tanto tiempo, y ahora sólo verlo, se le escarapelaba la piel. Sus ojos fríos se posaron sobre ella mientras le veía caminar hacia él, y ella sintió una pena enorme en su corazón: era definitivamente la despedida de ella hacia España, y de él de su corazón.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, él se paró y la saludó, para luego dirigirse a la salida junto a ella. Hablaron de cosas triviales, como los gatos, la universidad, sus familias. Cuando llegaron al hostal, ella dejó que él hiciera los trámites mientras se veía la cara en el espejo viejo que se encontraba a la entrada. Estaba bonita, pero con una mirada triste. Era la misma mirada que usaba para las inútiles despedidas que habían tenido Sesshomaru y ella, cuando él le comunicaba que pensaba salir ya con alguien. Una mirada brillante de lágrimas que no salían, de sentimientos contenidos, de dolor. Cuando él ya hubo terminado, subieron juntos las escaleras. Nuevamente se dirigieron algunas palabras insulsas, hasta llegar al cuarto designado. Al abrirse la puerta, ella entró antes y dejó su bolso en un pequeño espacio. Sesshomaru revisó que había cerrado la puerta correctamente, y se dirigió a darse un baño previamente.

Ella se sentó en la cama y prendió la televisión. Su corazón galopaba en su pecho como si deseara salir. Sabía que lo extrañaría, a su corazón frío, a sus besos llenos de pasión, a sus miradas vacías. Cuando escuchó que el sonido de la ducha se silenciaba, se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Tanto le quería? Su corazón saltó, a modo de respuesta. Si, le quería, y deseaba con el corazón darle todo lo que se podía dar, pero sabía no era lo mejor. No con su partida, y menos aún con su frialdad.

Cuando él salió del baño, la encontró concentrada viendo la televisión. Se echó a su lado y miró al techo un segundo. Sus ojos vagaron desde allí, hasta la figura curvilínea acostada, y decidió tocar sus suaves piernas. Cuando Kagome sintió sus manos acariciarle, no pudo resistir el gemido que salió de sus labios. Su mano paseó de sus piernas a su trasero, y posteriormente a sus caderas, las cuales apretó amigablemente.

Kagome gemía a cada toque suyo, y sentía que él no podía ser más perfecto. Sabía exactamente qué hacer. Sesshomaru tocó sus sensibles pechos y arrastró sus manos bajo el sujetador. Sus dedos lograron aprisionar sus pezones y jalarlos un poco, para luego masajearlos completamente, mientras se acomodaba de forma tal que su trasero rozaba con su sexo duro. Cuando sentía que era ya estúpido tenerla así, logró sacarle el pantalón y subirla sobre él. Su sexo contra el suyo, duro contra mojado, era lo más dulce y sensual que había sentido Kagome desde que lo conoció. Él liberó sus pechos de la prisión que significaba su brassier, y decidió lamerlos con devoción.

Kagome amaba la atención que Sesshomaru les daba a sus pechos, a sus caderas, a su vagina. Sacó sus bragas en un momento, mientras que él hacía lo propio. Cuando se vieron liberados de sus ropas, ella alzó su cuerpo para ser penetrada. Sesshomaru sonrió, y pasó su miembro por su entrada, sin dejar que se sumergiera aún dentro de ella.

-Eres siempre tan puta, Kagome.

-¿No me la meterás aún?- habló ella, con un puchero pequeño, mientras escondía su mirada.

-Tienes que rogar antes, eso ya lo sabes.

Cuando le dijo eso, él jaló sus cabellos hacía su miembro, incitándola a que lo mamara. No tuvo que decírselo dos veces: Kagome se lo llevó a la boca casi automáticamente, mientras realizaba movimientos ascendentes y descedentes sobre él. Cogió el miembro con las manos, y repitió el movimiento con ellos. Sesshomaru gimió y dejó que lo hiciera hasta que sentía que ya iba a venirse. Luego, en un rápido accionar, la acostó con la cola suspendida mientras que sus extremidades superiores y su tórax se encontraban al ras de la cama. De sólo sopetón, entró en ella. Los músculos de ella aprisionaron al intruso mientras que Kagome no podía ya más con su placer. Él era intenso en la cama, un huracán que la dejaba siempre con ansias de más, que le quitaba las palabras de la boca y las convertía sólo en sonidos inexplicables e irrepetibles.

Las manos de él buscaron sus pechos, mientras la penetraba con salvajismo al mismo tiempo. El sentir los testículos de el chocando contra su trasero, la hizo gemir con locura. Ese hombre la tenía loca, la tenía en sus manos, como un maldito.

Y no estaba a veces segura de dejarlo ir, y menos aún en esos momentos, cuando sentía que sus almas estaban muy cerca y sus pensamientos, ya muy lejos.


	2. Pensar

**Notas de la autora:**

Ando tratando de actualizar rápidamente. No soy muy eficaz en eso, pero quiero no dejarlos por mucho tiempo sin caps.

La historia transcurrirá como se habrán dado cuenta en la actualidad y en una situación que probablemente le pueda ocurrir a cualquier humano xD y sé que les gustará. Algunas partes de esta historia se basan en algunas experiencias personales, incluso en algunas reacciones propiamente mías xD Espero que ello no sea tan aburrido para ustedes.

Sin más, agradezco el apoyo que hay a "Comienzos", que representa los objetivos trazados y que estoy viendo cumplirse a medida del tiempo.

Moondi.

 **CAPÌTULO II: PENSAR**

España, España.

Tan lejano y tan cercano a la vez.

El viaje fue largo, y su cabeza era un revoltijo.

Pensaba en Sesshomaru. En su forma de despedirse. En su rostro impávido.

Caray, cuanto lo amaba. Cuán difícil era dejarlo a él, con el sentimiento insano que crecía cada vez que lo veía.

Al salir del hotel, ella lo miró por un segundo mientras caminaban. Sus ojos, fijos en la autopista, le hacían recordar que él pocas veces la miraba fijamente. Sus ojos la rehuían cuando lo miraba, y en general, en cada conversación que tenían.

Y cómo le gustaba ese chico verdaderamente, pensó mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa esperanzada. Blanco como la leche, de una nariz pequeña y de unos labios delgados perfectos. Su forma de vestir, su sonrisa despreocupada, sus desplantes, sus pequeñas muestras de afecto.

Todo de él, absolutamente todo era perfecto para ella.

-¿Pasa algo, Kagome?

Ella se sonrojó. La descubrió viéndolo.

-No,…nada. Sólo…pensaba que ya no nos veríamos por mucho tiempo.

-Eso es cierto.- contestó él, evitando otra vez su mirada.- Tampoco será para toda la vida.

Y ella sonrió melancólicamente. Sí, claro que sí.

/

Había pasado más de un mes ya en ese país. Todo era nuevo: la comida, la gente, la forma de cómo relacionarse, la estancia, el idioma.

La Universidad era grande y había aprendido poco a poco algunas frases básicas del español. Agradecía al cielo que el curso era dictado en inglés, lo que hacía que no era difícil sobrellevar los estudios allí.

Había adquirido algunos amigos, aunque era difícil relacionarse mucho con ellos. Y tenía sólo una amiga japonesa, Sango, una chica muy amable que le había enseñado muchas cosas prácticas en esa nueva vida.

Con Sesshomaru casi no había hablado desde su partida. Los cambios horarios eran distintos, las actividades le estaban matando. Sólo conversaron ese primer día, y luego, no hubo nada más.

Eso le congelaba un poco el corazón. Sesshomaru se había olvidado de ella de alguna forma. No la buscaba, no deseaba saber ya como estaba. Simplemente había desaparecido.

-Ey, Kagome, te tengo algo nuevo.

Sango la miró casi con diversión. Se había olvidado que ella estaba a su lado, mientras pensaba en el demonio de sus sueños. Sonrió débilmente, como invitándola a proseguir.

-No pongas esa cara, Kag, recién conoces España y sus cosas lindas y te pones tan nostálgica.- dijo Sango, dándole un pequeño golpe con el hombrito mientras Kagome caminaba con una ligera sonrisa.- Mira que he conseguido dos invitaciones para la reunión que unos amigos japoneses estarán haciendo en su casa. Me dijo que irían muchos amigos suyos también japoneses, cosa que dejas esa cara triste y compartimos con gente de nuestro país, ¿qué dices?

Kagome no tenía muchas ganas. Verdaderamente estaba un poco deprimida por Sesshomaru, por su indiferencia, y también andaba cansada aún por el cambio horario al cual no se acostumbraba del todo. Pero, no podía dejar de ser consciente que le interesaba ir a aquella reunión porque se sentía un poco sola en un país tan lejano al suyo. Sus costumbres, las calles, el trato con las personas eran experiencias totalmente distintas a las que había ella en el país del sol naciente. Desde cómo se toma el autobús, hasta como saludar a la gente, habían sido pequeñas pruebas que había tenido que sortear con su reciente llegada. De hecho, el primer día había casi enrojecido al límite cuando su casera, al reconocerla, le había saludado con un clásico beso de mejilla. Poco a poco debía de adecuarse, pero no estaba de más rodearse de gente que pueda ayudarla con esa transición y que además por lo que decía Sango, eran de confianza.

-Bueno, pero ¿A qué hora es? No quisiera que por mis actividades te veas perjudicada llegando tarde.

-Es a las 9, me dijo Noriko. Y no te preocupes, te iré a buscar a tu departamento para ir juntas.

/

Cuando tocaron la puerta, un fuerte vientecillo hizo que Kagome se escarapelara. Había decidido ir con un vestido sencillo color rosa y una delgada chompa que, no cumplía nada bien con su rol asignado.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, un par de ojos dorados hicieron su escrutinio en ambas personas.

Kagome casi pierde el conocimiento en ese momento. Esos ojos dorados sólo lo había visto en una sola persona desde que tenía recuerdo…

-Oye, InuYasha, deja que las chicas pasen. Sango, que gusto verte y que alegría que traigas a tu amiga contigo!

Cuando se escuchó la voz amable de Noriko, el joven de la mirada dorada retrocedió de donde se encontraba, para dejarle la recibir a sus invitados como deseara. Finalmente, era su fiesta.

Kagome aún no sabía cómo seguía en pie. Ni tampoco supo como saludó a la dueña de casa, ni mucho menos como llegó al sillón en donde se encontraba. Definitivamente, la miraba de ese extraño, que registró mentalmente como InuYasha, le había caído como un cubo de agua helada sobre la cabeza. Ni si quiera le había afectado tanto su cabello plateado largo, que le recordaba más indubitablemente a Sesshomaru. Nunca lo iba a superar, estaba claro. Veía y se paralizaba ante hombres que se parecieran, así sea mínimamente, a él.

Noriko se llevó a Sango de su lado y ella se quedó petrificada en su asiento como si hubiera sido esculpida en ese lugar. No se movió demasiado, pero lo hizo para identificar que en la casa, además de Noriko, Sango, el joven identificado como InuYasha y ella, habrían unas 4 personas más.

Cuando Sango volvió, ella hizo las presentaciones del caso. Las otras personas que se encontraban allí, la saludaron con estima, a excepción de InuYasha, que parecía algo molesto con su presencia. No quiso ahondar tanto en su presencia, finalmente ella había venido para relajarse y conocer personas nuevas, incluso cuando algunas no sean tan agradables como esperaba.

Para la cena, ya se había hecho amiga de una de las amigas de Noriko, Rin, y de su hermano pequeño, Shippo. Miroku, un amigo cercano a InuYasha que recientemente había llegado a España, fue bastante amable en muchos momentos, y compartieron experiencias de recién llegados. Finalmente, Kohaku, el hermano que no conocía de Sango, no había dejado de hablar con InuYasha, quien furtivamente le lanzaba miradas, que ella ignoraba campantemente.

Cuando terminó la cena, ella ayudó a lavar los trastes y luego de secarse las manos, tomó su ligera chompa y su pequeño bolso. Sango, que hablaba animadamente con Noriko, entendió el mensaje implícito de Kagome, y le sonrió pidiendo un poco más de tiempo.

Si bien no había querido molestar a su amiga, quedarse significaba dormir mucho menos para su clase del día siguiente en la mañana, en la que la asistencia significaba el 40% de su calificación.

Se despidió rápidamente de Noriko y le agradeció su amabilidad, esperando frecuentarla más en una siguiente oportunidad. Se disculpó con los demás por retirarse tan temprano, y miró casi fugazmente al peli plateado que la observaba fijamente.

-Igual es mejor que me retire, Noriko. Gracias por todo.

Kagome se quedó petrificada en el piso cuando escuchó la voz grave que provenía de la esquina donde anteriormente había visto a InuYasha.

-Oye, InuYasha, ¿Tu no vivías por Moncloa?

El asintió a la pregunta de Noriko, mientras tomaba su propia chompa y decidía abandonar el recinto.

-Kagome vive por allí, ¿Qué tal si la acompañas?

/


End file.
